kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hiruda
Main= Hiruda is a minor antagonist from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a Hyouijuu woman with red horns, purple fur, rose hair and hoves. Hiruda uses many fire based attacks where she either spits fireballs or shoots them from her palms. Hiruda first appears after Zenki and Chiaki defeat a giant head-like monster in the forest close to Shikigami-chou. After the monster explodes, the scene cuts to Chiaki and Hiruda talking to each other, which then leads to Chiaki transforming Zenki into his true form and Zenki fighting Hiruda. How Hiruda got to this location or what she's doing there is never explained. After being defeated by Zenki, Hiruda is never mentioned again. The next scene shows the Zenki and Chiaki have returned to the Enno Shrine and has Zenki getting the Diamond Axe from the Diamond Dragon. Hiruda is one of two antagonists exclusive to the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu, the other being the beastman Gagara. Fighting Hiruda By collecting all 100 Hyouinomi in the stage before the Anime Sequence Battle. Zenki can start this fight with a fully maxed out, blue health bar. Just keep in mind that this is the first "real" fight. Hiruda is way more aggressive than Goura and Gagara. She will also start out with a full health bar and attacks faster, giving Zenki less time to decide his own first move before the actual fight starts. Hiruda's basic attacks have her spitting fireballs at Zenki, while calling out something that sounds like "Zongole". Her special moves have her spitting a larger fireball or even a large fireblast at Zenki. A higher power level will cause Hiruda to shoot more fireballs at Zenki or shoot a larger fireblast at him. A higher power level attack will obviously cause more damage if it connects. Just as any other special attack, Zenki can reflect the larger fireballs and fireblasts back at Hiruda, if his timing is good enough, causing them to burn her instead. Battle Advice Keep in mind that even if Hiruda (or any other foe for that matter) attacks Zenki, Zenki can still block, avoid or reflect their attacks. If the player presses an action button while the opponent is making a move, they will perform their own move after the opponent's move. Just be careful as this only applies if Zenki blocks, avoids or reflects the attack. Taking a direct hit or avoiding into an opponent's attack will give the opponent an edge (shown by the green tear beside their power bar) and might allow them to land another free hit on Zenki. Luckily this doesn't just apply to Zenki, he can do the same to his opponents. Hiruda and Katala Considering their similar moveset, fire theme, coloration, appearance and them being encountered in the very same location by Zenki and his friends, it is very likely that Hiruda from Den Ei Rai Bu is heavily based on Katala from the anime. This is furthered by the fact, that both characters are sharing bovine like traits and the fact, that the games greatly toned down any references to nudity with Karuma's tree form in Tenchi Meidou being the only instance of a female character being depicted in a nude state in a Kishin Douji Zenki game. Their similaries become even more clear, when referecing the fact, that Den Ei Rai Bu has only two playable female characters (Hiruda and Karuma, not counting Chiaki, who only acts as an assisting character to Zenki ingame), so obviously, Katala was changed into Hiruda to be more appealing by removing her cow-centaur-like lower body and replacing it, so she becomes more like a faun and looks less monstrous. The horns were obviously added to retain a bit of the cow-aspect, as without them, she would really be only a faun-like Hyouijuu. They also added fur to cover her nudity, which isn't present in the anime. Besides her fire hair, the original Katala's humanoid upper body is completely nude. Also one might take the nametag mentioned in Katala's anime-section into account, as the hidden meaning of Katala's Kanji writing references to her as "Bare Firefall", while Hiruda is the "Firefall". Trivia * While the Anime Sequence Battles themselves show Hiruda's name as "HIRUDA" in the hud, aka by using the Romaji writing of her name, the Anime Sequence Battle cutscene dialogues use the Furigana and Kanji writings (ひるだ and 火流堕) instead * The Kanji writing of Hiruda's name transliterates as "Firefall" which heavily emphasizes on her Fire elemental based attacks in battle and her fiery temprament |-|Gallery= Anime Sequence Battles Chiaki encounters Hiruda DERB.png|The Hyouijuu woman Hiruda talking to Chiaki before the fight Hiruda breathing.gif|The Hyouijuu woman Hiruda Hiruda hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hiruda's tired closeup when her health is low. Hiruda eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hiruda's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of her side when she has decided her move while it's the enemy's turn. Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hiruda' avoiding an attack Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|'Hiruda' preparing to spit a fireball at her foe Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|'Hiruda' spitting a fireball at her foe Hiruda block Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hiruda when she blocks a basic attack Hiruda recover Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hiruda looking to the side while recovering her health. She will show off her muscles and let out a fierce hiss. Hiruda recover roar Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Hiruda's animation when she recovers while her power bar is full and she has the adantage. She lets out a hiss again. Multiplayer hiruda icon den ei rei bu.png|Hiruda's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Hiruda power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Hiruda's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Hiruda breathing alternate.gif|Hiruda's idle animation (alternate color palette) Hiruda hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hiruda's tired closeup when her health is low. (alternate color palette) Hiruda special wait multiplayer.png|Hiruda waiting for her opponent's special attack, so she can avoid, block or reverse it back at them. Hiruda special multiplayer.png|When Hiruda uses any version of her special attack, she will... Hiruda special multiplayer 2.png|...create a fireball with her palm, which she will then... Hiruda special multiplayer 4.png|...shoot right at her foe! Hiruda special multiplayer 3.png|When her power bar is at its maximum, the screen will flash orange and multiple smaller fireballs with appear in the background before she shoots them at her enemy. Hiruda special multiplayer 5.png|When Hiruda has the advantage and a maxed out power bar, she will scream "Muryukouti fierrou!" and start burning! Hiruda special multiplayer 6.png|After that, her face can be seen in a sideview and she will spit a large... Hiruda special multiplayer 7.png|...fireblast at her opponent, which can take out almost two bars of their health! After defeating Hiruda Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|It is nighttime at the Enno Shrine. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Zenki and his friends have traveled to the past to prove themselves to the Diamond Dragon. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chiaki talks to a bearded monk. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|The bearded monk answers her, but... Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|...he says something which upsets Zenki, who in turn screams at him. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|This causes Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, grandmother Saki and Jukai to stand in place, shocked. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 7.png|The Diamond Dragon comes down from the skies and... Zenki DERB Diamond Axe.png|...becomes the Diamond Axe, which Zenki can from now on use to beat up the bad guys. Category:Evil Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:Hyouijuu Category:Female Category:DERB Boss Subpages